Messages from Maurice
by organizationroxas
Summary: Received: Tues Apr 8 12:09pm, Wanna grind? Received: Tues Apr 8 12:11pm, Ya. Why not?
1. Sunday

******A/N: **Hey Everyone! I recently got into watching Rocket Power again and after I finished, I became so obsessed that I started reading fanfiction. There is a pretty cool community still here, so I thought I post something I never finished many many years ago. Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment to say hi! :)

* * *

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 2:02am **

You awake? Otto's snoring woke me up.

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 2:04am**

Ya. Playing Xbox.

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 2:05am**

Can I come over?

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 2:07am**

Sure. Back door open. Let yourself in. In my room.  
-

**From: Rocket Boy**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 10:55am**

Raymundo is going nuts. Where the hell r u?

**From: Rocket Girl**

**Received: Sun April 6 11:00am**

On my way!

**From: Rocket Boy**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 11:01am**

Wtf?  
-

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 11:10am**

If anyone asks, I was working with you on theZine this morning

**From: Sam Dullard**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 11:11am**

Ok.

**From Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 11:12am**

You rock!  
-

**From: Ottoman**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 12:00pm**

Reggie fucking disappears this morning and Raymundo makes me work the Shack today. Just Bullshit. She's def lying about working with the Squid this morn.

**From: Twister**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 12:02pm**

Wut happened? Just woke up. Fell asleep on couch.

**From: Ottoman**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 12:03pm**

Dude! Come to the Shack and keep me company. The place is dead. Titos on vacation, so Raymundo says he needs help.

**From Twister:**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 12:04pm**

On my way  
-

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:00pm**

Hey

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun April 6 3:01pm**

Whats up?

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:02pm**

Not much. You?

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:03pm**

With Otto. Hes pretty aggro with you.

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:04pm**

You didn't tell him, did you?

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:05pm**

No

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:06pm**

Oh thank God. He'd go totally ballistic if he found out.  
-

**From: Lars**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:08pm**

Don't think I didn't see Rocket Dork's Sister sneak out of your room this morning.

**From: Maurice**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:09pm**

Whatever, Lars.

**From: Lars**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:10pm**

I can't believe my little brother got to spend the night with the hottest girl in school. Ya think Trent is gonna like that?

**From: Maurice**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:11pm**

U can't tell him, man! She doesn't want anyone to know!

**From: Lars**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:12pm**

She's not tellin her bf? This should b good. Imma let him whomp you once he finds out. If I were her bf, I'd want the chance  
-

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:13pm**

Lars saw u leave this morning.

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:14pm**

Oh no. What do we do?

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:15pm**

He said he won't tell. Wants to see me get whomped.

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 3:16pm**

Kk.  
-

**From: Squid**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 4:32pm**

Yo. Whats up with Reggie?

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 4:35pm**

Dunno

**From: Squid**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 4:36pm**

She asked me to cover for her this morning.

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 4:37pm**

Probably something to do with Trent.

**From: Squid**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 4:38pm**

True.  
-

**From: Ottoman**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 9:00pm**

Shack is finally closed. Heading to your place.

**From: Twister**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 9:01pm**

k.  
-

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 10:00pm**

Have you seen Otto? He hasn't come home yet.

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Sun Apr 6 10:01pm**

Ya. Just told him to go home. On his way.  
-

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 1:06am**

You awake?

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 1:20am**

I guess not. Goodnight, Twist.

Reggie sat up in her bed, and leaned against the wall. She stared at the little icon beside her messages to Twister. The _R_ taunted her.

She didn't get any sleep that night.


	2. Monday

Reggie noticed him at his locker. She quickly approached him and leaned against a neighbouring locker.

"Hey Twist!"

"Hey Reggie. I gotta go. I'm gonna be late!" Twister slammed his locker and made a beeline away from her. Reggie sighed.

**From: Trent**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 10:00am**

Wtf was that?

**From: Reggie**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 10:01am**

What?

**From: Trent**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 10:02am**

I was calling you while you were at your locker and you ditched me for that kid.

**From: Reggie**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 10:03am**

I'm sorry! I didn't hear you. And he has a name, and it's Twister. And he's my friend. I think he's mad at me.

**From: Trent**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 10:04am**

Right. Don't embarrass me like that again.  
-

**From: Squid**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 12:00pm**

Where are you? I have the car.

**From: Otto Rocket**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 12:01pm**

Ok. Leaving Bio now. Twist has this lunch period too. I'll grab him. Meet you at car.

**From: Squid**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 12:03pm**

Ok. Got the civic.  
-

**From: Rocket Boy**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 12:10pm**

You want anything from the Shack for lunch?

**From: Rocket Girl**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 12:11pm**

Shack Burger and Fries. And vanilla shake. Who had car?

**From: Rocket Boy**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 12:12pm**

Sammie. I'll send Twist to your locker. He has spare at your lunch period.

**From: Rocket Girl**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 12:12pm**

Ok. Thanks!  
-

Twister waited at his locker, staring intently at her locker across the hall. In his hands was a large brown paper bag containing Reggie's lunch and a paper cup with her milkshake.

When he saw a certain blonde boy in the distance, he tipped the rim of his hat lower, hoping to disappear behind it.

"Come on, dude. Keri is totally the new it girl and she's totally into you."

He laughed. "We'll see. My girlfriend's been acting weird all day. I was going to bring her to lunch, but I don't really wanna hang out with her, if she's going to be spacey."

"Girls aren't worth that hassle. Rocket Girl or not, never worth it. Whatever, Trent. Let me know when you've dumped her. You've been such a lame-o since you started dating her anyways."

"I have not been a lame-o. She just always wants to spend time with me. I don't blame her."

The group of guys laughed as they walked past Twister. In general, the group was like that. They had no reason to worry about their surroundings, or the people listening. Last year, Trish was standing with them, when her newly ex-boyfriend told the group that she was too manly. Trish stayed with him for 9 months until he finally moved on to someone else. She was delighted that she was able to move on.

Twister sighed. The bell had rung 5 minutes ago, and he still hadn't seen Reggie. Since the night before, things had been a little weird. He understood that she didn't want Trent to find out. He even understood that she just wanted to move on from the incident.

What he didn't get was how ashamed she was that it involved him.

"Hey Twist! Thanks for waiting with my lunch." She grabbed the milkshake first and began to drink it. She took a seat on the ground and tapped the spot beside her. "How has your day been?" She smiled.

I slid down to the floor. "It's been okay. We're watching a movie in Religion. Might just ditch for the day."

Reggie spun herself towards me, gripping her milkshake with both hands. "Are we okay, Twist?"

"Yeah." I answered that too quickly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Let's go." She pulled me to the car and we drove away in silence.  
-

**From: Squid**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:20pm**

Conroy is going to have your head. Why would you miss religion when he saw you earlier today?

**From: Twister**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:22pm**

Busy.

**From: Rocket Boy**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:31pm**

Yo. Raymundo wants you at the shack. It's your turn to help out.

**From: Rocket Girl**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:32pm**

Can you cover? I'm kind of busy.

**From: Rocket Boy**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:33pm**

Wtf? No! I'm about to hit Madtown.

**From: Rocket Girl**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:34pm**

Please! It's urgent!

**From: Rocket Boy**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:35pm**

Fine. But you work all my shifts for the week. Including Sat.

**From: Rocket Girl**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:36pm**

You rule!  
-

**From: Ottoman**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:40pm**

Come to the Shack. Reggie bailed on her shift.

**From: Twister**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:41pm**

Sorry, dude. I can't. Kind of busy.

**From: Ottoman**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:42pm**

Whatever, man.  
-

Twister and Reggie sat a foot away from each other, staring into the ocean. The ride to the secret spot was silent, other than the odd comment about the song playing on the radio.

They had been sitting in silence for a while. Twister occasionally shifted position and sighed. Reggie wrapped her arms around her knees and stayed there.

Reggie didn't know what to do in a situation like this. The worst and most confusing part of yesterday's events was that she enjoyed it. More than she had enjoyed anything with Trent. She turned her head to Twister and watched him breath in the fresh air. His eyes closed for a second and he plopped down onto the sand.

This was hopeless. She wouldn't leave Trent over a silly kiss. One that she wasn't supposed to be awake for. One that he probably didn't know that she knew about. And she certainly wasn't going to apologize for sleeping over. She had done it a million times, except with Otto and Sam there as well.

When she snapped out of it, he was on his feet, pulling off his shirt.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To swim. You can come if you want," he said easily. He flashed a smile and ran into the ocean, ducking under as soon as it got deep enough.

Twister didn't notice that she wasn't wearing her swim suit. She normally did, but the water had been so flat that she didn't even bother to put it on under her clothes.

Reggie took a deep breath and looked around, then at her watch. School didn't end for another hour and there was only one person within sight who was playing catch with his dog.

She carefully took off her shirt, revealing a simple green bra and headed for the water.

When she made it out to where she last saw Twister, he was nowhere in sight. The water was too flat, there was no way he got caught underwater. She began to panic, until she felt two hands grab her waist from underwater.

Next thing she knew, she was in the air after being thrown by Twister. When she came up for air, he could hear him laughing.

In fury, she yelled "There will be payback, Maurice!"

"Yeah, right! I'm a foot taller than you! Good luck picking me up. I'll even stand in shallower water, shorty!" he taunted, with a large grin. She swam under him and grabbed around his thighs. He was surprised when she picked him up and he flipped head first into the water over her.

He squinted underwater, planning his next move, when he noticed the clasp on the back of her bikini. When he realized what it was, he felt his cheeks light up and coughed on the water. He came up and began coughing after breathing in water.

"Told you I could do it!" she yelled excitedly.

He splashed her between coughs. She swam towards him and pulled his arm down trying to get onto his back. Instead, Twister pulled her under his arm and carried her out of the water. She squirmed in his firm grip, trying to escape by flailing her arms and legs. But it was no use.

Twister wasn't the scrawny 9-year-old he once was. He stood 6"4 and was built like a hockey player: tall, thin and muscular.

He finally reached the shore and stopped. She looked up. "I'm going to drop you if you keep moving like that."

"Then out me down, Twist," she laughed.

"Ok."

He turned around and walked deeper into the shore, picked her up over his head and tossed her into the ocean. He laughed, when he saw her head pop out of the water, and began to run to shore.

When he made it to shore, Reggie was already close to shore. He shook off the water, and waited for her.

"We should head back. Final bell is going to ring soon and I promised to drive Otto home from the Shack after his shift. I might even give you a ride home," he joked. He pulled on back his shirt and picked up Reggie's.

He ran his fingers over it, too embarrassed to look at her. When he saw her come up to him, he handed the shirt over, keeping his eyes where the shirt was.

"Race you to the car?" she said, touching a hand to his arm, to get his attention. He smiled.

"Sure, Rocket Girl," he smirked. He watched as she bolted off towards the car. He jogged after her.  
_

**From: Trent**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 2:13**

Where are you? Got something to show you!

**From: Trent**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 2:20**

Wtf? You're on spare. Where the hell are you?

**From: Trent**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 2:50**

Why aren't you in Religion?

**From: Trent**

**Received: Mon Apr 7 3:30**

Or Calculus?... wtf


	3. Tuesday

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Was super busy this past week! But here you go! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 4:52am**

You awake?

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 4:53am**

Ya.

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 4:54am**

Are we alright?

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 4:55am**

Sure. Why wouldn't we b?

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 4:56am**

Nothing. :)

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 4:57am**

What r u doin up?

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 4:58am**

Supposed to meet Trent for breakfast at 6:30

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 5:01am**

k. have fun.

As Reggie brushed her teeth, she thought to herself. She knew of Twister's disapproval of Trent. And Otto's. And Squid's. And Raymundo's. Even Tito wasn't as courteous to him as he was to other frequenters of the Shore Shack.

But she liked him. They had a lot in common. They surfed together. They liked eating the same food. They watched the same TV shows. Conversation came easy to them. They laughed a lot together.

That's what a relationship is supposed to feel like, right?

Trent and Reggie fought on occasion. Usually about Reggie's athletic hobbies and the amount of time she spent doing them and the little time she spent with Trent.

The whole situation was complicated. No matter how little time she spent playing hockey, skateboarding, blading, skiing, surfing…. He was never happy. And she knew why. But she refused to admit that Trent was that petty. That he was that jealous.

Trent never proposed an alternative activity, so she went on her own. She was independent; Trent hated that most of the time.

Reggie finished curling her violet hair and began to apply her makeup. Makeup was one of the few things that she promised herself as a kid to never get into, but Reggie loved makeup. She was good at it too. After many years of doing sports, she appreciated makeup. It was her escape to a more feminine side to her, which many people didn't think she had.

She grabbed her skateboard and left the house. She left the cul-de-sac and boarded towards the pier.

When she arrived, Trent was standing with his arms folded in front of the Breakfast Bar. When he folded his arms like that, he was mad.

She skated up to him and kicked her board up. She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Good Morning!" she said cheerfully. Trent turned and muttered, "You're late."

They sat and ate breakfast. Trent's mood lightened as the conversation progressed. They laughed and he smiled throughout the entire breakfast.

They arrived at school at 8, just in time for the first bell. She got out of the passenger side of Trent's car and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The linked hands and strolled into the high school.

Trent walked her to her first class and as he turned around, bumped into Twister. Trent scoffed, rolled his eyes and left. Twister took his seat beside Reggie. "What the hell is his problem?"

"Don't worry, Twist. Trent is just being Trent," Reggie said casually.

**From: Ottoman**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 12:00pm**

Madtown?

**From: Twister**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 12:01pm**

Maybe

**From: Ottoman**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 12:02pm**

Lame-o

**From: Reggie Rocket**

**Received: Tues Apr 12:09**

Wanna grind?

**From: Twister Rodriguez**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 12:11**

Ya. Why not?

**From: Twister**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 12:15pm**

Ya. Coming.

**From: Ottoman**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 12:16pm**

Reg is coming too.

**From: Trent**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 1:05pm**

Missing class again, are ya? With that loser again?

**From: Trent**

**Received: Tues Apr 8 1:10pm**

Ignoring me, eh?

**From: Trent **

**Received: Tues Apr 8 2:12pm**

That lame-o Squid told me you're at Madtown. I'm coming right now.

The noise picked up at Madtown. The high school had let out a few minutes ago, but it wasn't the noise that bothered Twister. It was the hushed whispers that surrounded the bowl that Reggie and Twister shared. Otto had run to the shack to grab some food and drinks. Twister stopped in the middle of the bowl. People were crowding around. None of them were skating. Most of them weren't even skaters.

Reggie seemed oblivious. Laughing to herself, as she boarded through the tunnel.

Twister saw Squid running. Fast. He looked scared and was clearly running above his pace. He reached Twister and slid into the bowl.

"Trent. He's not happy with you," Sam puffed out.

"What the hell did I do?"

"I don't know. Where's Reg?" Sam caught his breath, as Reggie boarded up to them.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" she asked. Sam looked up and squealed and ran behind Twister. Twister put his arm in front of Reggie. Reggie looked up to see Trent standing above them.

"What the hell is this, Rodriguez?" Trent slid into the bowl and grabbed Twister's collar. Trent pulled Twister away from Reggie, and turned to her. "You're my girlfriend, yet you spend all your time with that loser."

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Otto joined them in the bowl, the crowd had made their way to the edges, all looking down at them. Otto grabbed Trent and put himself between Trent and Reggie. Twister returned the Reggie's side. "You treat my sister with respect! She's your girlfriend!"

"That slut? Don't think I didn't see those messages from that lame-o? I saw them this morning. I saw you texting the Squid Dork to cover for you. Bet you didn't know that, Rocket Boy. Your sister's been sleeping with your best bro. And the Squid's been covering for them. My girlfriend, Reggie Rocket, the slut, has been sleeping with Maurice Rodriguez." Trent smirked at Reggie and eyed her intently.

"Don't call my sister a slut!" Otto punched Trent in the jaw, and Trent punched Otto back and pushed him away. Trent stormed up to Reggie.

"I don't get it! You give it up to that kook and not to me."

"I didn't sleep with him!" she screamed back, almost in tears. The next thing she knew, she saw Trent raise his hand, she closed her eyes and heard the impact. She opened his eyes slowly to see Twister in front of her. Trent's fist landed right on Twister's right eye. Trent didn't expect the swift punch Twister gave him immediately after to the stomach, sending Trent across the bowl. Otto and Twister walked away from Reggie towards Trent. Trent was in the midst of getting up, but Twister picked up the smaller boy by the collar and took him off his feet. Otto stood beside Twister and said, "Get away from my sister. You don't talk to her, look at her, mention her anymore. You got it?" Twister dropped Trent. "And so help me God, if you do, me and my best bro will whomp you so hard, you won't even be able to remember her name."

Trent retreated and so did most of the crowd. A few people stayed, but Otto gritted his teeth and they mostly left.

Squid got an ice pack from Conroy for Twister's eye. Twister sat at the edge of the bowl, when Otto approached him. "Give me your phone." Twister handed it to him.

Otto scrolled through the messages. He laughed. "I can't believe it." He tossed the phone back to Twister, who missed it and it slid to the bottom on the bowl. "We're done. You hear? We're no longer best bros." Otto stormed off and Reggie sighed. She picked up Twister's phone and knelt next to him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't want you to get hit, Reggie."

"I meant giving Otto your phone."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'll go talk to him. He'll listen to me and he'll know it's nothing and everything will be okay again!" She got up and as she turned away from him, he spoke.

"No, Reggie." She turned to him. "I think… I think I'm done with you too." Twister heard her run away from him. He knew the tears weren't far behind. He got up and went home.

When Twister got home, he plopped himself on the couch. The ice pack had gotten warm on his way from Madtown. He put his head into his hands.

He felt cold water drip onto his knee. He looked up and found Lars, holding out a new ice pack. Twister took it from him.


End file.
